Death Of Flowers (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: pagi hari yang penuh kejutan bagi seorang Yoo Youngjae yang baru saja menerima bunga kematian dari sang sahabat. dan jung daehyun harus berterima kasih atas 'salah kirim' yang dilakukan oleh si penjaga toko bunga, karna itu memberinya sedikit ilham untuk mengungkapkan 'beban hatinya'. DaeJae Couple BAP


**Death Of Flowers**

 **One Shot**

 **DaeJae (DaehyunxYoungjae)**

 **Genre : shounen ai - friendship - humor garing**

 **By : WhiellDaejae**

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy - Typo's bertebaran - Ff Absurd bermodalkan imajinasi - terinspirasi dari 'Abang-abang' Pos yang salah kirim.**

 **Ok.**

 **Happy Reading Readersnim ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.Death Of Flowers.**

 **.**

* * *

Gelombang pagi diiringi cerah nya matahari tak mengusik raut kusut pria berparas manis untuk merubah sidikit moodnya menjadi lebih baik. Langkah lebarnya semakin cepat ketika tempat tujuannya lekas terlihat.

 **#SraaKHH**

Pintu geser diujung lorong menjadi sasaran empuknya. Seluruh penghuni ruangan menatap shock kearahnya yang membanting pintu tak berdosa tersebut. Pandangannya liar menelisik sosok yang membuat moodnya bobrok.

 **Bingo.**

Pria berpipi chubby itu menangkap sosok lainn di barisan paling belakang yang juga menatap bingung kearahnya. Pria bername tag youngjae sang pelaku pembantingan dan juga titik fokus penghuni ruangan tersebut berjalan kesal menuju sosok tampan bersurai hitam pekat dipojok sana.

"Haii Ja—"

Sapaan tak berarti pria tampan itu terputus oleh lemparan sebuket bunga yang baru saja dilempar pria berparas chubby. raut kebingungan tercetak jelas diwajah pria tampan itu.

"makan tuh bunga ! " bentak youngjae marah. Daehyun terkekeh pelan seraya berdiri menggenggam bunga naas pemberiannya pada youngjae.

"hehe aku sudah sarapan Jae… kau perhat—"

 **#Bughh**

Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu menikmati indahnya pagi dengan kejutan tak terduga. Yahh.. beberapa detik lalu wajah tampannya menjadi sasaran empuk sebuket bunga, dan sekarang kepalannya menjadi sasaran empuk kamus tebal Korea-Inggris. Poor Jung daehyun.

Sebelum daehyun sempat protes, kerah seragamnya ditarik kesamping oleh sahabatnya –himchan

"Bodoh! Bunga apa yang kau berikan?! " desis himchan kesal setengah mati, sementara daehyun hanya bisa ber'huh' ria. Himchan yang kesal menarik keras daun telinga daehyun hingga sang empu memekik kesakitan.

"itu bunga kematian, pabbo ?! " decak himchan dibarengi toyoran dikening daehyun, memperluas jarak mereka sebelum tatapan membunuh ketua kelas mereka –Yongguk semakin mengganas.

Sementara daehhyun sibuk mencerna decakkan himchan

Loading…

0%

1%...

8%...

10%...

100%...

 **#BraKKK !**

Respon lambat daehyun menyebabkan kursi yang didudukinya terjungkal kebelakang. Tentu saja karna ia berdiri dengan kecepatan kilat setelah mendengar _'penjelasan'_ himchan.

"m m.. m….—MWO?! " pekik daehyun –terlambat.

Sangat terlambat, mengingat sosok manis yang baru saja mendatangi kelasnya telah melenggang pergi, daehyun segera mengejar youngjae yang baru saja menutup pintu geser ruangan tersebut.

Tangan tan daehyun menggeser kasar pintu malang tersebut " Yakkk ! Ja—"

"apa ? " daehyun yang tak mengira youngjae masih didepan pintu terkejut bukan main, langkah tergesanya yang tiba-tiba terhenti membuat keseimbangannya goyah, dan...

berakhirlah butt sexy miliknya mencium dinginnya marmer,

Gelak tawa menyambut tingkah konyol daehyun yang terjatuh dengan tak elitnya, tapi kejadian lucu yang baru saja terjadi tak merubah mimik datar youngjae. Daehyun menghentikkan ringisannya.

"kau… -marah ? " tanya daehyun pada youngjae,

Youngjae tak menjawabnya, ia malah hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, namun langkahnya tertahan oleh genggaman tangan daehyun.

Daehyun benar-benar menyesal mengikuti saran himchan untuk memberikan bunga pada sahabatnya. dan na'asnya bunga yang ia berikan malah jauh dari kata pantas. Bukan tanpa alasan daehyun memberikan youngjae sebuket bunga, awalnya daehyun hanya ingin memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya yang baru saja patah hati. namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, tukang bunga bodoh itu seenak jidatnya mengirim bunga kematian, bodohnya daehyun percaya pada pria penjaga toko bunga berwajah papan seluncur itu.

ia juga tak pernah berhenti mengutuk gadis bodoh yang menolak youngjae, tapi... mungkin daehyun juga harus berterima kasih pada gadis bodoh itu, setidaknya itu bisa memberikan daehyun peluang untuk memasuki hati youngjae yang tengah berlubang. Pernah dengar istilah mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Bukan, jung daehyun bukan sedang mencuri kesempatan, karna memang kesempatan itu tak bisa dicuri, tapi dilakukan.. ?

Dia . daehyun . menyukai youngjae, sahabat masa kecilnya. Mereka sama laki-laki, entahlah, daehyun sendiri tidak tau kewarasannya hilang kemana hingga mampu melabuihkan hatinya pada youngjae, sahabatnya yang baru saja patah hati.

"kau tau arti bunga yang aku berikan? " daehyun masih setia teronggok dilantai, tak peduli jika saat ini mereka tengah di perhatikan oleh seluruh penghuni kelasnya, bahkan siswa dan siswi disana tak menyadari kehadiran seorang perempuan berseragam formal yang berdiri diujung pintu lainnya.

Youngjae mendengus "bayi orok juga tahu, itu bunga kematian. Apa kau sedang mendo'akan ku mati kar—"

"pabbo " ujar daehyun enteng, segaris senyum mengejek terlukis dibibir tebalnya. Jika saat ini youngjae berada dalam dunia anime, mungkin telah tercetak ribuan Twich disekujur tubuhnya.

"mw—"

"semoga cintamu pada gadis itu lekas mati, entah itu gadis masa lalu, ataupun gadis-gadis diluar sana yang akan datang padamu. Aku selalu berharap mereka menolak mu. Karna kau hanya boleh menerima cintaku. Dan cintamu harus menjadi milik ku.

Jadi.. Jung Youngjae, aku turut berduka atas status lajang mu, Because… now, YOU ARE MINE. " kalimat semanis madu itu mengucur tegas dari pria bermarga Jung tersebut, tangan hangatnya telah berpindah mengusap lembut pipi kiri youngjae yang sekarang sudah berubah warna semerah buah delima.

Jeritan gila dari para fujoshi menyusul kalimat manis daehyun. sedangkan siswa disana terlihat menahan mual mendengar kalimat kelewat manis daehyun. yongguk sang ketua kelas sibuk mencari kantung muntah, dan himchan tengah terbahak hebat seraya memukul meja dengan sadisnya. Sementara wanita berpakaian normal diujung kelas sibuk menahan jeritannya. Terlalu takut anak didiknya tau bahwa ia juga seorang fujoshi.

"Nee ~ youngjae.. You are MINE " daehyun kembali mengumandangkan slogan barunya untuk youngjae, wajahnya kian memotong jarak yang memisahkan dirinya akan pemilik hatinya. Semua penghuni disana tampak menahan nafas menanti kejadian yang _"mungkin"_ akan menjadi tontonan bonus dari drama dadakan jung daehyun. tontonan yang sedikit lebih intim, beberapa manusia disana termasuk himchan telah siap membidikkan kamera handphone nya kearah bintang drama pagi yang tersaji. Siap mengabadikan moment berharga pasangan sepihak itu.

"Aaa.. aaaaah! " jeritan kesakitan daehyun memecah keheningan yang tadi tercipta,

"dilarang keras bermesraan dikelas ku Tuan JUNG ! " lolongan itu terdengar menyeramkan. Siapa lagi jika bukan wanita berbaju formal yang tadi berdiri diujung pintu?

Walaupun ia seorang fujoshi, tapi ia tak mungkin melupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang guru. Mm.. atau mungkin ia akan meminta daehyun dan youngjae memberinya _'service '_

Daehyun berhenti berteriak, telinganya nampak memerah akibat tarikan sayang sang guru. Youngjae sendiri masih terpekur. Sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, kinerja otaknya berubah melambat.

"nah.. youngjae-ssi, kau bisa kembali kekelas mu, aku pinjam daehyun –mu sebentar nee~ " sang guru menyeringai iblis, sontak youngjae mengangguk takut, otaknya menyuruh kakinya bergerak cepat keluar dari kelas daehyun.

youngjae melangkah cepat menjauh dari kelas daehyun, sepanjang koridor tampak puluhan kepala melongok dari daun pintu beserta kaca jendela guna melihat suara bising yang tercipta dari ujung koridor -kelas daehyun. bisik-bisik penasaran membuat pacuan langkah youngjae bertambah cepat.

"Youngjae –ahh.. ingat.. YOU ARE MINE ! Arrasseo..?! " teriak daehyun kencang. Ia mengibaskan tangannya girang. Bersikap seperti anak TK yang baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh ibunya yang mengantar kesekolah. Melihat tingkah konyol daehyun, gelakk tawa kembali pecah. youngjae mengumpat pelan mendengar serta melihat tingkah frontal daehyun, kesal tapi senang ? mulut mungkin mengumpat , tapi tak bisa youngjae pungkiri jantungnya berdetak menggila memacu aliran darahnya merambat naik, membuat wajahnya memerah , bahkan kedua telinganya ikut berganti warna, menandakan ia amat sangat... _.?_

"Jung Daehyun… " bisikan bahaya itu keluar dari wanita berbaju formal yang kini memilki background suram, seluruh makhluk disana meneguk ludahnya paksa. Daehyun telah bersiap memejamkan matanya, siap menerima amukan guru killer tersebut.

"KYAAAA ! Tadi itu keren sekali BODOH ! " teriakan gila itu jelas berasal dari sang guru. Bahkan ia memukul keras kepala daehyun saking gemasnya.

Fenomena langka itu membuat makhluk yang bernafas disana menganga takjub. Terlalu terkejut akan pagi hari yang penuh kejutan. Beruntunglah bagi member kelas daehyun yang hari ini masuk. Karna mereka mendapatakan kejadian tak terduga yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

Daehyun? ia tengah meringis ngilu merasakan hantaman keras dikepala belakangnya, dan perlahan ringisan tak berarti itu berubah menjadi senyum tulus yang mampu menghipnotis kaum hawa bertekuk lutut padanya.

* * *

 _"walaupun kedengarannya ini gila, dan sangat konyol. Tapi perasaan ku padamu tak sekonyol fenomena pagi ini Jae.._

 _Aku tak mengatakan perasaan ku ini tulus, karna aku sendiri selalu berharap kau menerima perasaanku dan membalasnya.. ketulusan ku selalu menggantungkan harapan bahwa kau akan membalas cinta ini.. atau setidaknya menerima perasaan ini..._

 _Saranghae Jung Youngjae-Ku… "_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#THE-END#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **yeay.. selese juga nih ff absurd.. garing? itu pasti, kan ini musim kemarau #pLakk *abaikan..**

 **tadinya mau bikin yang sadend lagi.. tapi, aku takut di tebas sama seseorang #lirikemaknyadaehyun *Peace:p**

 **yang nanya ff demon, semoga aku bisa secepetnya lanjutin tuh ff.. lagi bingung mau dilajutin kaya gimana.. mm.. ada saran? kalo ada, PM aku yaaaa ^^**

 **Makasih banget yang udah R &R di ff My Brother ^^ : Umari - Bbangssang - emaknya Daehyun - jokemato daejae - Zahra - Sakura Hime - Sooya - Just DaeJae - MayDJ - Chayeon - Ibob **

**makasih banget yang udah review.. walaupun tuh ff idenya pasaran, ternyata masih ada yang mau baca.. jadi terhura T.T , tapi asli , ide itu murni dari fikiran bobrok aku,,**

 **See You Next ff ^^ #maybe**


End file.
